Out of Place
by llynch
Summary: When the Seventh Hokage, Kakashi and Tsunade are transported back to the time of the chunin exams by a mysterious person named X. They have to find a way to save their past selves and restore the future. Timetravel fic
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki yawned.

He had been up all night finishing up yesterday's paperwork and Shikamaru had just dropped by and given him todays piles.

No one has ever told him that there was so much darn paperwork with being Hokage.

He picked up the blue prints of the new train station that was scheduled to be built next week when he heard

a familiar voice outside his office.

He sighed, knowing that it is going to be another all-nighter.

The doors opened.

"Miss the paperwork already?" he said with a smirk "Kakashi-sensei."

"Not one bit" Kakashi said looking at the piles on Naruto's desk. "Take a look at this." Throwing a scroll at the Seventh Hokage.

Naruto opened the scroll and gave Kakashi a confusing look.

Knowing the look well, Kakashi started to explain, "When I was traveling, I heard of this person that went by the name _X._ He claims that he created a new justu that allows him and whoever he wishes them to travel back in time."

" _X…_ that's a strange name" Naruto mumbled "and time travel… isn't that impossible? I know dad tried but to no avail."

"That's what I thought also" said the Sixth "I tracked him down and I found that scroll in his house."

Naruto took a second look at the scroll. It had a timeline that had events from the days of the first Hokage to current day on it. Some events where crossed out, while for others where circled.

"Before coming to talk to you, I assumed that we would need help and so I sent a message to a certain someone to come to your office."

"Who?" lifting an eye to Kakashi.

"She should be coming any…"

The doors swung open revealing the Fifth Hokage, Tsunade… and she was mad.

"What the HELL is so important? I am retired if you idiots forgot that."

Naruto gave Kakashi the 'I don't know why she is here so you explain' look.

Kakashi sighed, "I ran into this guy named _X_ who claims that he can time travel. I followed him to his house and found this scroll that has a list of important events that is marked up. I asked you to come because I thought that you could help with figuring out what this scroll means since you know more about the older events than me or Naruto."

"Are you calling me old?"

"No…never" sweat can be seen forming around Kakashi's forehead.

"fine." Kakashi sighed a sigh of relief "Let me see this scroll of yours." Naruto threw it to the slug queen.

"umm interesting" mumbled Tsunade "Where is this _X_ now."

"Behind you"

Everyone jumped and saw a person in the shadows. Behind Tsunade was this guy who was as tall as Naruto who was wearing all black pants, a short sleeve black shirt and had brown almost blackish hair. What caught Naruto's attention the most was the black markings that went from his hands up his arm.

Naruto, Kakashi, nor Tsunade noticed the person enter the room and they were positive that he was not in the room a minute ago.

"Who are you and how did you get in?" Naruto was now out of his desk, leaving the scroll on his desk, and went next to Kakashi and Tsunade.

 _X_ only put out his right hand and the marks on his body started to glow. Before anyone could do anything, Naruto, Kakashi and Tsunade where in a chakra vortex.

When the vortex died down, the three Hokages found themselves in an area and face to face to Neji Hyuga.

* * *

Thanks for reading.

this is my first fanfiction and would like to hear your reviews and comments

I will try to update within the week.


	2. Chapter 2

*Disclaimer I do not own Naruto

Chapter 2

* * *

The third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi, stared out across the arena waiting for the first match of the chunin exam to start. Naruto Uzamaki vs Neji Hygua or as people are calling the match: 'dead last vs top rookie.' Everyone assumed that it was going to be an extremely easy win for the Hyuga. The match that everyone was waiting for was Sasuke Uchiha vs Gaara. Everyone wanted to see what the last survivor of the Uchiha clan fight.

He signed. He could sense the crowd getting impatient

Hiruzen had different feelings about this match. Naruto is loud, obnoxious and a nuisance but he is unpredictable and that is his strongest weapon. Somehow, he was able to beat Kiba and made it to the finals. He believed that this match could get pretty interesting.

Not to mention that Sauske Uchiha has not shown up yet. The Third hoped that the boy was just running late, but the suspicion that Orochimaru had him kept coming back to mind

He heard footsteps pulling him from his thoughts. He looked over to his left towards the Fourth Kazekage Rasa who just entered. He sensed something was different yet familiar about the man. He went back to his thoughts but he made sure to keep an eye on the Kazekage just in case he made a move.

Figuring that he should keep the crowds waiting anymore, he stood up and proclaimed, "I, Hiuzen Sarutobi, the third Hokage of Kohona start the final round of the chunin exam" he looked down at the seven genin "may all of you represent your village proudly." Cheers erupted from the crowds. He sat down and looked over to Genma and nodded signaling him to start the first match.

Genma told the participates who were not in the first match to go up to the waiting room. Genma assumed that the two genin who stayed where Naruto Uzumaki and Neij Hyugya. He noticed the strong tension between the two genin and smiled, 'maybe this will be a good fight after all.'

As soon has Genma said begin, there was a giant force of chakra surrounding Naruto. 'Does this boy have this much chakra? And it is so strong.'

Hiuzen sensed this immense chakra and immediately knew that it could not be Naruto's or the nine-tail's. He had seen the demon's chakra first hand and it was way more immense than this and the color of its chakra is orange. The chakra that is surrounding Naruto was black with hints of white streaks.

He got up from his seat about to jump down to the arena floor when the chakra died down.

He saw three adults exit the chakra vortex. He noticed that each person was a shinobi due to the clothes that they wore. What surprised him was that each person looked really familiar to him. The one women in the group looked exactly how his former student Tsunade the slug queen.

The second shinobi that exited the vortex looked exactly like an older version of Kakashi Hatake. The difference between the two men was that this guy did not have the Sharingan in his left eye. Except for that minor difference they could be brothers.

The last shinobi that he saw shocked Hiruzen the most. He was wearing black Anbu pants, an orange long sleeve shirt with a white cloak. He looked exactly like the fourth Hokage except for some minor differences. This look alike has the same build, the same sun kissed blonde and the exact same blue eyes. If it wasn't for his hair being cut short or the fact that he has six whisker marks on his face, then he would have sworn that it was Minato. He reminded Hiruzen of a certain knuckleheaded ninja.

"Neji?"

Naruto could not believe his eyes. He was certain that the Hyuga that he was looking at was his friend, but that should be impossible since he died in the Fourth Great Ninja War.

"Where are we"

"Looks like Konoha but not our Konoha" Kakashi answered

Naruto and Kakashi stared at the Fifth Hokage for answers but she was staring up in disbelief

"Sarutobi-Sensei" whispered Tsunade

"What the Hell is going on?" mumble Naruto

"Who are you?" questioned the should-be-dead Hokage

At those words, all the Anbu and the shinobi in the crowd got out of their trance. They soon surrounded the three strangers.

The three Hokages where was speechless. As they looked around the shinobi who surrounded them, they saw many who should be dead and younger versions of their friends.

Naruto was about to answer when another chakra vortex forming on top of the arena.

"They are to future of this pathetic village" the figure that Naruto recognized as _X_ said has he emerged from his own Chakra Vortex.

Half shinobi of surrounding Naruto now surrounded _X_ while the others stayed with the three Hokages.

The Three Hokages were staring at X figuring out what their next move should be.

At this point Lord Third was confused but what he hated more was being ignored. It looked like that three people who first appeared and the other man where not friends. And what did he mean 'future of the village.' Sarutobi wanted answers and he wanted them now.

"I am going to ask you one more time. Who are you" yelled the Third Hokage breaking everyone from their trance.

"Who are they?" questioned the mysterious man "As I said before 'they are the future of the village' but since I see no one is getting it let me introduce you to the future."

"What do you want" yelled the blonde shinobi interrupting the man

"I want all nine of them" smirked the man

At this, Sarutobi saw the three-shinobi tense.

"or should I saw eight" the man put out his and an unconscious Naruto appeared.

Sarutobi suddenly realized what the man wanted. The Tailed Beasts.

He looked back at the shinobi and noticed that blonde's eyes where different they looked like a toad's eyes but that should be impossible. The only person that had a contract with the toads was Jiraiya. How could this person who sage mode and so perfectly?

The man noticed the blondes changed and simply laughed.

"I wouldn't if I were you. As you see" he put out his hand and an unconscious Tsunade and Kakashi appeared "I have you"

Lord Third saw if former student and one of his best jonin and realized the striking resemble between them and the shinobi and the ground. 'Could it be' he wondered.

"Give me what I want and I will release them and return you home" he saw that no one made a move. He smirked "and let me be the welcome you to the chunin exams" then the man vanished with Naruto, Kakashi and Tsunade.

There was silence

"He's gone. I can't sense him anywhere." Naruto mumbled to Tsunade and Kakashi

"What do we do know?"

At this point Sarutobi was furious. He was ignored one to many times and he did not want it to happen again. He shunshin in front of the three shinobi "You can start by telling me who you people are and what is going on"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it!

Feedback would be great.

will update within a week


	3. Chapter 3

*Disclaimer I do not own Naruto

Chapter 3

* * *

The three time travels looked at each other trying to figure out what to say. They did not know what exactly what was going on themselves but they knew that they should talk to look-a-like Lord Third in private and not in front of the whole village.

Naruto deciding that they should say something simple stated "Lord Third is there a place where we can talk in private? We do not mean any harm in the village" smiling.

The moment the blonde smiled Hiruzen knew that somehow that this person standing before him is Naruto. He had the same foxy smile that stretched across his face. The third had to find out what was going on and he felt that he could trust the strangers.

"We can talk in my office. Anbu please escort them their immediately"

"But Hokage-sama they are strangers. They should go right to the T&I division and get checked by Ibiki and Inoichi"

"If I do not like their answer on who they are then I will escort them there personally" replied the third

With a nod, the Anbu and the time travelers left

The Third looked around, he saw the confused looks on his shinobis faces. He looked at the Kazekage still on the Kage platform. 'Something does not feel right about it' he thought.

"Due to recent events, I am postponing the final round of the chunin exam. Please pardon this interruption. We will continue as soon as we can" with that done. He shunshin to his office.

'What interesting turn of events. This changes my plans" a certain snake kage whispered to an Anbu. With that the kage, the Anbu and the four sand Anbu shunshin away.

Hokage Tower

The three strangers where standing in front of Hiruzen who was sitting at his desk. He was staring at each person waiting for one to start to speak.

Naruto took a gulp, he felt that he was a kid again about to get scolded for one of his pranks.

"We will tell you, but be warned that it will sound weird. Promise not to freak out and believe us that what we are about to say is the truth" the blond woman said

"Promise" replied the old man

"Ok" Tsunade took a deep breath "I am Tsunade Senju and I am the fifth Hokage. Hello sensei"

"Yo" The silver haired man stepped up "I am sixth Hokage Kakashi Hatake"

"And I am the seventh Hokage Naruto Uzamaki" the blond said with a smile on his face "long time no see gramps."

Now it should be noted that the third has seen many weird things in his life but this takes the prize. He suspected that they were from the future due to their uncanny resemblance to those the he knew but still thought that was just a coincidence.

"I believe you, but I still need proof. You guys must understand that what you said is… out there." The old man said hoping not to have offended them. He looked at the future kages and saw how they were thinking, probably thinking on how to prove themselves.

"Got it" the older Naruto stated.

The Sarutobi looked at the man and saw a glint in the guy's eye. It was the same look that his Naruto had whenever he was about to do a prank. He looked up and saw that the blond was doing a familiar hand sign at that moment the third knew that they were truly who they said they were and that he was screwed.

"Harem Jutsu" the blond said as he transformed into a beautiful blond woman

The old man felt the blood coming out of his nose and he was about faint when Naruto dropped the jutsu and returned to normal.

"I forgot how fun it is to use that jutsu" he said laughing

"Shut it brat or I'll tell Sakura when we get home" the slug queen stated ending the blonds laughing right away.

"Ok. So, you guys are really from the future" the old pervert said trying to regain his composure from the demonstration "I have some questions for you. How did you get here? Who was that man and where did he take your younger selves?"

Kakashi signed. He knew that he would have to explain since he was the person who knew most. "Well you could guess it started when I was travelling…"

" **Hey idiot you need to see something"**

'O hey furball. I'm kind of in the middle of something.' Naruto thought turning his attention away from Kakashi and to his internal conversation 'Unless you haven't noticed we somehow are in the past.'

" **No duh. I might not have a body but that doesn't make me blind or an idiot like some person I know"**

'I can feel the love. Anyway, what's up? Can it wait?'

" **NO"**

With that Naruto felt his consciousness being pulled into his mindscape. He saw Kurama lying down bored.

'What's so important that you pulled me in here for?"

" **Look around you idiot"** Kurama yawned and went to sleep

Rolling his eyes, Naruto looked around and his jaw dropped. "W.W..WHAT" he screamed "HOW? What is going on"

" **Shut up Brat. Some people want to sleep."**

'Don't you dare go to sleep on me you giant asshole. You dragged me in here so you better give me an explanation'

The fox opened one eye, he saw the blond was serious. Even though the boy was a nuisance, Kurama enjoyed the brat a lot. **"Fine I'll tell you once you bring the others"**

'Others?'

" **Ya. The brats that you call Tsunade, Kakashi and old monkey face."**

'Why do they need to come?'

" **Because if I tell you what's going on without them being here, then when you try to explain it to them, you will probably leave something big out"** Kurama said trying to hold back his laughter **"Just trust me. It's easier this way"**

Naruto was mad that Kurama would have so little faith but then again it would be easier if the others saw for themselves. 'Fine. Ill be back with them in a few.'

With that, Naruto left his mindscape. He opened his eyes and found everyone in the room starring at him.

"Welcome back to the land of the living brat" Tsunade said

"Where were you?" gramps asked, "you were out of it for Kakashi's whole explanation"

"Sorry" Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head with his hand "It's hard to explain, but I can show you. Could you call Inoichi in here?"

Curious, the Sarutobi sent his Anbu to get him. As they were waiting Tsunade and Kakashi where giving the blond curious looks. Hiruzen was about to ask Naruto to try explaining when Inoichi knocked and came in.

"You called Hokage-sama" The Yamanaka said eyeing the three strangers.

"Yes. We need you to bring us into this person mindscape" The old man said while looking at Naruto who was smiling"

"Hai Hokage-sama" he walked over to the man. "everyone put their hands on his head" Once they did it. He performed the current signs and everyone woke up in what looked like a giant sewer. There was no roof and the room seemed endless. As he looked around the room, he froze. He looked at Lord Third and saw that he was also shocked by what he saw. The other two strangers looked surprised by what they saw but they shrugged it off. They both looked at the blonde boy waiting for an explanation. Inoichi did not understand how they looked so calm

Standing before them were all nine of the tailed beasts unchained in a semi-circle in front of them.

They heard a cough coming from the blond snapping them from their shock. The blond walked in front of the beasts and turned around facing his visitors

"On behalf of all the annoying creatures behind me" Naruto said with a big foxy smile on his face. "I welcome you to my mindscape!"

* * *

Sorry for taking to long to post. I was traveling and had some writers block.

I will try to post within the week or so.

Hope you enjoy the story so far. Leave comments and tell me where you think the story should go


End file.
